The present invention relates generally to the field of video and web conferencing, and more particularly to providing dynamic facial feature substitution in an avatar for a video conference.
Global business meetings commonly occur by video conference, connecting people across multiple continents and time zones. Video conferences enable participants to share video and audio content with each other in a computing environment across multiple continents. A communication device at each location with video and audio capability, such as a video camera or more commonly, a tablet, a laptop, a smart phone or a similar device utilizing a video conference platform, program or application may be used for video conference meetings. Video conferences provide attendees with the ability to interact and more clearly communicate using visual and verbal communication cues. Attendees may use facial expressions to aide verbal communication and, through face to face communication, develop relationships that aide in business endeavors and team building.